Lamentos del Pasado
by Aerith.Shindou
Summary: Un viejo amor dejo completamente destrozada a Mimi, ella decidio olvidar todo, pero no lo ha logrado. Matt hara lo que pueda para hacer feliz a Mimi, pero que pasara cuando lo este logrando y reaparesca el causante del dolor de ella. Mimato
1. Introducción

Una hitoria de Mimato, se introduciran mas parejas, pero seran bastante secundarias.

Esta historia estaba basada varias años despues de la saga 02, Mimi ya tiene 17 años y Matt 18.

**Introduccion**

2 años atras

Estacion de tren Shibuya

Mimi: Akito!!!!

_Un apuesto joven de cabello rubio largo, ojos miel, con un semblante muy triste de 22 años volteo hacia ella, dibujando una sonrisa y mostrando un resplnador en sus ojos al verla, el cual se forzo a borrar_

Akito: Mimi.. Como es que... Que haces aqui...

Mimi: No te vayas porfavor!!!

Akito: Mimi... Yo... tengo que hacerlo, soy tu maestro... por mi culpa pudiste ser expulsada... no puedo hacerte mas daño...

Mimi: Eso no es verdad!!! Tu no me estas haciendo daño...

_Un joven de 16 años se entero que Mimi habia huido de su casa, tambien sabia que el profesor Akito habia renunciado y se iria de la ciudad, la relacion de Mimi con el profesor ya era un secreto a voces en el colegio, solo habia una explicacion, Mimi habia seguido a Akito_

Matt: Mimi... No te vayas... no con el... no ahora no puedes dejarme...

_Matt logro llegar a la estación, comenzo a revisar todos los andenes hasta que los vio a ambos, cuando iba a acercarse decidio esperar, haria lo que fuera para detenerla, pero... algo le decia que no lo hiciera_

Akito: Mimi, eres hermosa... eres brillante y de buena familia, yo... lo unico que he hecho ha sido hacerte sufrir... ahora.. siquiera estoy trabajando, en Nagasaki partire de cero, no tengo nada que ofrecerte....

Mimi: Eso no me importa... porfavor... Llevame contigo Akito!!!

Akito: Mimi yo te amo, mas que a nadie.. y por eso... no puedo hacerte ese mal, tu mereces algo mucho mejor...

Mimi: Pero... Alemenos prometelo.. promete que me esperaras... me esperaras hasta que termine la escuela....

Akito: ... - cerro los ojos con rabia y apreto los puños - Yo no puedo atarte a mi... yo necesito que tu seas feliz...

_Akito se dio media vuelta con su maleta y camino hacia la entrada del tren, Mimi corrio hacia el y lo abrazo, haciendo que Akito volteara para darle un beso._

Matt: Un beso.... Mimi.... tu... de verdad lo amas...

_Akito acaricio al cabello de Mimi y dio un paso de espalda entrando al tren... las puestas de este se cerraron quedando ambos separados por un vidrio, el podia ver como Mimi le decia algo, pero no pudo escucharla, el tren comenzo a moverse, Mimi trato de seguirlo pero no hubo caso... Mientras Akito mirando por la misma ventana no podia evitar dejar caer varias lagrimas._

Matt decidio mostrarse como si recien hubiese llegado

Matt: Mimi....

Mimi: Matt... - Volteando e intentando sonreir - Que haces aqui?

Matt: Sabia que estarias aqui....

Mimi: Ya veo...

Matt: Mimi - Dudando si preguntar - Y el profesor Akito?

Mimi: Se marcho.... Le pedi que me llevase consigo y me dijo que no, le pedi que me esperara... y nisiquiera mi miro....

_La voz de Mimi se quebro y corrio a abrazar a Matt fuertemente, necesitaba sentirse apreciada ahora mas que nunca_

"Despues de eso Mimi cambio mucho, ya casi no se le veia sonreir, parecio madurar mucho y al mes se fue de viaje a los Estados Unidos, ya han pasado dos años que no sabemos nada de ella, solo espero que este bien."

-------------------------------

Esta es una intro, de lo que paso dos años antes de la hisotria y una explicacion a todo lo que ocurrira mas adelante.

Espero les halla gustado


	2. De nuevo aquí

**Capitulo 1 "De nuevo aquí"**

_Una hermosa muchacha caminaba por una calle en Odiaba, llevaba al cabello largo, hasta la cintura castaño y liso, iba completamente vestida de negro, con una falda larga, botas y una camisa, además de unos lentes oscuros, no había mucho sol, pero no quería que nadie se detuviese a verla porque lloraba, había crecido mucho, había madurado, pero el regresar a ahí la llenaba de recuerdos que creía haber superado._

_Era mitad de año y tenia 17, como había estudiado en USA tan solo estaba aun semestre de graduarse, entonces, porque la obligaban a hacer ese estúpido semestre aquí, ella podría haber presentado a fin de año unos exámenes en el instituto Japonés-Norteamericano y ahí le darían su diploma, pero no, sus padres la obligaron a terminarlo en una escuela normal, pero, porque en esa... porque debieron hacer los tramites justo en su antigua escuela, sus amigos Matt, Tai y Sora ya tenían 18, por lo que en Japón estarían también terminando el ultimo año, tendría que verlos obligatoriamente, no había forma de evitarlos ahora que compartirían salón, se quedo de pie observando la escuela, ahí lo había conocido, cuando tenia 12 años, él fue su profesor titular aquel año..._

- Akito – susurro para si casi inaudible, mientras sin evitarlo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

_Mientras en la misma dirección donde estaba de pie ella un apuesto joven de cabello rubio, alto, y de ojos azules corría con una guitarra en su espalda, al verla de pie en la puerta grito._

- Permiso! Cuidado! Tengo prisa!

_La chica que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos volteo de pronto a ver de donde venían los gritos, pero ya era muy tarde, el chico trato de frenar pero no pudo, chocando y cayendo sobre ella, haciendo caer los lentes muy lejos, el joven apenado levantándose de inmediato dijo._

- Disculpa en verdad, bueno no deberías estar parada ahí en una entrada.

_El chico noto que la muchacha estaba llorando y cambio su tono de voz a uno mas suave_ – Eh... te hiciste daño?

- ... – _desviado la mirada_ – no...

- Déjame ayudarte – _Tendiéndole la mano_ – Mi nombre es Matt, Matt Ishida, eres nueva?

- Matt! – _Su mirada cambio repentinamente a una de impresión._

- Esto, bueno si, así me llamo ¿por que? Por cierto ¿tu nombre es...?

_Mimi no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, había tenido muy claro que los evitaría hasta volver a USA, y ya había sido un problema el saber que estaría con ellos en clases, pero encontrarse con uno de ellos así de pronto, nunca había sido muy amiga de Matt, sin embargo, en el peor momento de su vida el había sido el que mas la había apoyado, nunca entendido porque, pero le estaba muy agradecida._

- Estas bien? – _Pregunto Matt al ver que la chica no respondía._

- Matt... Perdóname...

- Eh? Que te perdoné, vale, entiendo que hallas estado distraída ahí, no te preocupes, perdón por haberte arroyado también – _Respondió bastante confundido._

- Yo... olvídalo...

_Mimi se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, estaba segura de que sus amigos la odiarían, se fue sin decir nada, y nunca volvió a hablar con ellos, pero ella quería olvidar todo lo vivido en Japón, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Akito, todo lo que le había hecho tanto daño._

_Matt se quedo de pie mirando como se iba aquella chica, algo en ella lo había estremecido, por alguna razón le dolió mucho verla llorar, miro el suelo y vio los lentes oscuros de ella, los recogió, si era alumna nueva la vería y se los devolvería, por alguna razón deseaba volver a verla._

_El fin de semana trascurrió muy rápido y ya era lunes por la mañana, Mimi bajaba las escaleras de su casa con el uniforme puesto, se veía muy hermosa y definidamente no lucia como una alumna normal de un colegio japonés, llevaba el uniforme muy modificado a su parecer, y probablemente tendría mucho problemas por ello, pero ella deseaba tenerlos tal vez así la expulsaran y pudiera dar solo los exámenes para graduarse._

- Mimi te vez divina! – _Dijo la madre de Mimi al verla_

- Pero la falda esta bastante corta y los zapatos no son los del uniforme amor, te dejaran estar así – _pregunto el padre algo preocupado._

- Si, no me harán problema – _Respondió Mimi caminando hacia la salida._

- Querida y el desayuno?

- No tengo hambre

- Quieres que te llevemos?

- No gracias quiero caminar.

- Querida quie...

_Pero Mimi había cerrado al puerta ya, caminaba sin mucho animo hacia la escuela, cuando iba pasando por el aparador de una tienda se quedo observando su reflejo en la vitrina, estaba tan cambiada, sus ojos ya no brillaban como cuando era mas pequeña, su sonrisa era mucho mas apagada, pero esas cosas ya no le importaban, llego a la escuela buscando su salón cuando vio mucho revuelo en el patio, había un grupo de chicas y entre ellas alguien, se quedo observando y era Matt, Mimi se acerco a una chica y pregunto._

- Que pasa con ese chico?

- Como que qué pasa? – _Le dijo al chica incrédula_ – Tu debes ser nueva verdad?

- Si, lo soy.

- Veras este viernes hay un baile y a todas nos gustaría ir con Matt, pero bueno, es igual que siempre

- Igual que siempre?

- Así es, nos rechaza a todas, el es el chico mas popular de la escuela, su nombre es Matt Ishida, es guapo y muy maduro, pero jamás ha tenido novia, algunos rumores dicen que le gustan los chicos.

- A Matt?

_Justo en ese momento sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus salones. Mimi camino lentamente y espero un rato afuera para el que profesor hiciera sus anuncios pertinentes._

- Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hallan hecho sus deberes de vacaciones de invierno, este semestre tendrán una nueva compañera, a pesar de estar solo un semestre con ustedes espero que sea amables, ella viene es los Estados Unidos, así que puede tener costumbres muy diferentes, solo les pido que sean amables con ella.

- Si profesor – _Respondieron todos a la vez._

- Bien, señorita puede pasar.

_Mimi entro al salón con una expresión de suma indiferencia y en ese instante comenzaron los murmullos en todo el salón, las chicas comenzaron a criticarla rápidamente por como llevaba el uniforme, al contrario de los chicos a los cueles le agrado mucho._

- Esta chica es divina, habrá que aprovechar que es extranjera para mostrarle las virtudes de los japoneses – _susurro Tai a sus amigos_

- Pero que tonterías dices Tai, solo mírala – _Comento Sora despectivamente_- He oído que les Norteamericanas son todas unas fáciles.

- Yo diría que eso lo dices de envidia Sora – _Respondió Tai con risa._

- Por lo que lo averigüe ella es japonesa y solo estaba viviendo en USA – _comento un amigo de Tai._

- Y tu como sabes eso Hyouga?

- Fácil, para ligar con una chica hay que saber de ella – _y diciendo esto Tai y Hyouga comenzaron a reír_

- Que vergüenza, Matt no piensa como ustedes, el si es inteligente ¿verdad Matt? – _Dijo Sora más molesta pero confiada._

- Es ella – _Murmuro Matt_

- Eh? – _Preguntaron todos_

- ALUMNOS! – _Dijo el profesor molesto y todo el salón guardo silencio_ – Bien señorita puede presentarse.

_Mimi dudo varios segundos en que decir, tarde o temprano sus amigos sabrían que es ella, poso su mirada en Tai y Sora quienes lo notaron, respondiéndole cada una a su manera, Tai guiñándole un ojo y Sora con un desprecio, luego se dirigió a Matt y mostrando una expresión de culpa comenzó a presentarse._

- Bueno días, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 17 años y vengo de Estados Unidos, a pesar de ellos como lo dice mi nombre soy japonesa, espero llevarme bien como todos ustedes.


	3. Proceso de superación

**Capitulo 2 "Proceso de superación"**

"Bueno días, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 17 años y vengo de Estados Unidos, a pesar de ellos como lo dice mi nombre soy japonesa, espero llevarme bien como todos ustedes."

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

_Un grito de Tai se escucho en todo el salón, durante minuto que Mimi perdió todo protagonismo y todos voltearon a ver a su castaño compañero._

- Ejem... Señor Yagami, si no puede controlar sus impulsos internos será mejor que salga del salón – _Dice el profesor molesto a Tai_

- Yo... lo siento mucho profesor no volverá a pasar.

_Tai tomo asiento muy sonrojado por el ridículo de acababa de pasar pero no sin antes intercambiar miradas con Matt y Sora_.

- Bueno señorita Tachikawa, espero que se ambiente bien en el salón ahora por favor tome asiento en cualquier lugar libre, ahora todos saquen su libro de ejercicios...

_Las clases transcurrieron normales, debes en cuando algún chico volteaba a sonreírle a Mimi y le enviaba alguna nota, pero ella estaba mas pendiente de las reacciones de sus amigos, de los cuales al parecer el único que estaba interesado en hablarle era Tai, ya que por alguna razón sentía que Sora la ignoraba y que a Matt no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que fuera ella,_

_Al toque de la campana de salida Mimi comenzó a ordenar sus cosas cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba muy fuerte e incluso la levantaba unos milímetros de suelo_

- Mimi!

- Ta... Tai..?

- Eres una tonta, porque no nos dijiste que volverías.

- Es que yo – _Al escuchar la pregunta en plural noto que Sora estaba tras Tai observándola de reojo_ – Yo... Bueno Tai...

- Esta bien Mimi, lo importante es que has vuelto, que te ocurre Sora – _Volteando a verla_ – Debes tener muchas cosas que decirle a Mimi también verdad.

_Sora miro a Mimi algo molesta_ – No, de hecho no... Permiso.

_Mimi se encogió de hombros, se sentía muy triste por la reacción de Sora, sin embargo la entendía, además ella se lo había buscado, era eso lo que ella quería, estar sola, no quería estar con nadie que le recordara todo lo que había vivido en aquella escuela._

- Mimi¿Estas bien? No estés triste, ya veras como Sora se disculpa luego.

- Tai… Gracias.

- Eh? Y eso porque?

- Por ser tan bueno conmigo ahora, después de cómo me comporte.

- Tonta! Somos amigos no, y eso no va a cambiar aunque estemos 50 años sin hablarnos.

- Gracias…

_Mimi abrazo fuertemente a Tai, y luego se dio cuenta que sentía una calidez en su interior, esa calidez de hacia dudar querer estar sola, le hacia darse cuenta que necesitaba a sus amigos._

- Hey Mimi, tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- No lo creo, le dije a mis padres que llegaría tarde.

- Vaya, antes eran muy aprensivos contigo.

- Si lo se, pero en USA las cosas funcionan muy diferente, y de hecho ellos saben que Japón es mucho mas tranquilo.

- Esta bien, entonces vamos a dar un paseo.

- Emmmm…. Bien.

- Genial!

- Que es tan genial Tai?

- Etto… Bueno pues tenemos mucho que hablar… y además…

- Además?

- Todos me verán paseando con la chica mas linda de la escuela jajajajaja.

- Tú no cambias Tai.

- Debería cambiar?

- No, me alegra que sigas igual… Mas ahora que al parecer Sora y Matt me odian…

- No digas estupideces, ellos no te odian, solo los tomates por sorpresa.

- Y a ti no?

- Bueno, la diferencia es que a mi me gustan las sorpresas. Ahora vamos.

_Tai tomo del brazo a Mimi y la llevo a pasear, fueron a comer una hamburguesa y luego por un helado, luego fueron a un parque cercano a la escuela._

- Y como están los demás Tai?

- Bien, veamos, tienes que ver a Kari, ya es toda una señorita, y bueno, esta saliendo con TK ¬¬

- No te agrada TK? Porque pones esa cara?

- No es eso, solo que no me gusta que Kari salga con chicos

- Jajajaja, que celoso eres Tai, pues yo creo que deben verse muy lindos juntos, y que es de Izzy y el superior Joe?

- Izzy se fue a Tokio hace un año, por una beca.

- Es maravilloso!

- Si, siempre supimos que era un genio, no como yo xD y Joe, él esta en primer año de la universidad y casi no tiene tiempo.

- Ya veo.

- Pero estoy seguro que será el mas feliz al verte de vuelta!

_En otra banca no muy lejos de ahí habían otros dos chicos observando a esta pareja._

- Pero Sora, porque estas así con Mimi?

- Que no vez Matt, ella esta muy cambiada.

- Como lo sabes, hablaste menos de dos palabras con ella.

- Es solo cuestión de verla, además no me gusta como mira a Tai, sabia que se pondría así si vivía en América.

- Eso es muy prejuicioso de tu parte Sora.

- Solo mírala estoy segura que ahora es una fácil.

- SORA! No vuelvas a decir algo así, Si Tai no te presta atención no puedes culpar a Mimi que además acaba de llegar.

- Con que cara lo dices tú, siquiera te acercaste a hablarle.

- Lo mío es diferente.

- Y eso porque?

- Yo estoy molesto con ella por una razón, y se que no debo estarlo.

- De que hablas Matt?

- No escribió, ni una sola llamada en todo este tiempo, pero ya se porque lo hizo.

- Todos lo sabemos, era muy claro que después de lo de el profesor Akito ella no quiso saber mas de nadie, jm, la culpa es suya por salir con un profesor, desde que esta en Japón que tiene esas actitudes.

- Ya basta Sora me oyes, estas así de insoportable desde que Tai te rechazo, y ahora te estas pasando de la raya, no era Mimi tu mejor amiga?

_Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lagrimas_ – Matt…

- Lo siento! Disculpa no quise decir eso.

- Esta bien olvídalo – _Dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las lagrimas_. – Creo que tienes algo de razón en lo que dices, debo darle una oportunidad a Mimi.

- Ya ves que no era difícil, esta bien, vamos con ellos?

- No lo se, quizá no sea lo mejor interrumpirlos, será mejor que hablemos mañana en la escuela.

- Como quieras.

_Mientras ambos jóvenes hablaban sobre como se comportarían con la recién llegada mañana, Tai y Mimi se retiraban del parque, ya estaba oscureciendo y la castaña había vivido bastantes cosas por un día y estaba cansada, se había dirigido junto con el chico de los cabellos color chocolate a su casa, y este la había dejado en al puerta, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, estaba muy feliz de ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo, mas aun, verla alegre, no como estuvo el ultimo mes antes de irse de Japón, solo esperaba que esa elegirá fuera solamente proveniente de la amistad y nada mas._

_Mimi llego, saludo a sus padres y aquella noche no comió con la excusa de estar agotada, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, después de estar unos minutos así se puso de pie y de entre sus cosas saco un viejo libro, un anuario para ser mas exactos, busco la foto de su curso de unos años atrás, era exactamente el mismo al que se había integrado el día de hoy, pero al perecer nadie excepto sus amigos la habían reconocido, paso su dedo por la foto de su maestro en aquella época y susurro casi inaudible._

- Akito… aun te extraño…

_Cerro el anuario y lo guardo nuevamente, no quería que sus padres notaran que guardaba cualquier tipo e recuerdo de aquel hombre al cual ellos detestaban aunque jamás lo admitieran frente a Mimi. Luego se dirigió al baño a darse uan ducha para irse a dormir, estaba decidida a seguir con su vida aquí, nada ni nadie la obligarían a seguir viviendo en el pasado._


	4. Solo quiero olvidar

**Capitulo 3 "Solo quiero olvidar"**

_Mimi despertó con muchos ánimos aquella mañana, no estaba muy bien con sus amigos a excepción de Tai, pero al menos ya había pasado la peor que era el primer enfrentamiento con ellos, ahora las cosas solo deberían seguir su curso normal, se levanto de inmediato y se dio una ducha para despertar, luego se puso su uniforme, arreglo su cabello, se maquillo un poco y salio de su casa sin siquiera desayunar, hoy no tenia animo de ver a sus padres, ellos le preguntarían por su primer día ya que ayer no habían hablado y de cómo estaban sus viejos amigos, y ese era un tema que ella no deseaba tocar._

_Caminaba mucho más calmada que el día anterior cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba desde atrás, el voltear no vio a otro que Tai, lo cual la alegro mucho, ya que no tenía deseos de caminar sola._

- Tai, buenos días.

- Buenos días Mimi – _respondió este con una gran sonrisa_ – vaya, veo que si tiene sus lados positivos salir temprano de mi casa.

- Eh? A que te refieres – _pregunto Mimi sin entender._

- Que hoy para variar un poco no vengo atrasado, y me encuentro con la chica mas linda del salón gracias a eso.

_Mimi solo sonrió ante el comentario y siguieron el camino juntos hasta el colegio sin decir palabra alguna, ninguno de los dos, hasta cuando ya estaban muy cerca de la escuela, y nuevamente fue Tai quien rompió el silencio_

- Hablaras con Matt y Sora

_La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mimi, la cual solo respondió_ – Bien… este…

- Si quieres yo hablo con ellos – _comento al ver la inseguridad en su amiga._

- No… creo que debo hacerlo yo sola…. Pero… muchas gracias Tai….

_Le regalo una dulce sonrisa a su amigo y para cuando terminaba la charla ya estaban en el colegio. Se dirigieron de inmediato al salón donde solo había unos pocos compañeros, pues aun era muy temprano, Mimi se mantuvo conversando con Tai y unos amigos de este hasta que llego Sora, la castaña se le quedo viendo, pero al colorina se fue directo a su puesto, sin embargo luego de dejar su bolso ahí lanzo un resignado suspiro y se dirigió donde estaba Tai, Mimi y otros chicos saludando a uno por uno, concluyendo en Mimi, a quien abrazo fuertemente y le susurro._

- Te extrañe…

- Yo… a ti Sora – _No pudo evitar decir Mimi con una sonrisa, sin embargo fue nuevamente interrumpida por Sora._

- Sin embargo, tienes mucho que explicarme.

- Así lo haré lo prometo… además yo quería dis… - _Pero la colorina no le dejo terminar._

- Ya hablaremos, luego será el momento adecuado.

- Luego? – _pregunto Mimi sin entender_

- Así es, Izzy vendrá por unos días, será una buena oportunidad para juntarnos todos y darte una bienvenida como se debe, y bueno, también será la instancia para que nos expliques bien porque te comportaste así – _término de decir lanzado una mirada inquisidora pero dulce._

_Mimi solo sonrió y la charla entre los compañeros continuo igual de amena, Mimi no había tenido problemas en adaptarse al curso, y ahora solo faltaba arreglar los asuntos con Matt, eso era lo que ella mas temía, por suerte o quizás lo opuesto el joven rubio llego junto con la maestra y no alcanzo a intercambiar palabra con la muchacha de cabellos cafés, esta le observo durante toda la clase, pero Matt parecía simplemente ignorarla, hasta que sonó el timbre de recreo. Al instante Mimi se vio rodeada por varios compañeros, pero ella estaba decidida a hablar con Matt ahora, así que pidiendo las disculpas pertinente se dirigió a este, interrumpiendo una conversación que llevaba a cabo con otros compañeros._

- Ejem… - _Murmuro Mimi para llamarla intención de los presente, lográndolo para luego mencionar_ – Quisiera hablar con Matt a solas si es posible.

_Al oír eso todos sus amigos se retiraron, pero Matt siquiera levanto su rostro para mencionar._

- Yo no tengo nada de hablar contigo.

- Pero yo creo que si! – _Dijo Mimi con algo de miedo._

- Lo que tu creas me tiene sin cuidado

- No seas cruel Matt, al menos mírame.

- Cruel? Yo cruel? Quien fue la que se marcho sin siquiera decir adiós, sin mandar ni un solo correo? – _Frases en las que Matt demostró todo su resentimiento, y acto en que levanto el rostro para ver a Mimi._

_Todo el salón presto atención a Matt, el jamás hacia escándalos, mucho menos acostumbraba a gritar en el salón, por eso era de lo mas extraño que se comportara así, sin embargo el joven rubio no tardo en darse cuenta lo mal que había actuado y sin saber muy bien porque tomo a Mimi de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del salón, hasta la biblioteca que era el lugar mas tranquilo que tenían cerca, una vez ahí y estando completamente solos, pues nadie frecuentaba la biblioteca que era bastante antigua el rubio toma la palabra._

- Lo siento, no debí gritarte.

- No tienes que disculparte, creo que me lo merecía, necesitaba que alguien me dijera las cosas como son… que yo fui la que lo arruino todo.

_La voz de Mimi se quebró y Matt fue incapaz de seguir aparentando indiferencia, seguía siendo tan dulce, tan frágil, la misma Mimi de la que se enamoro años atrás, y a la cual no había podido olvidar en todo este tiempo, sin saber que mas hacer el rubio la abrazo para que se calmara, lo menos que quería era verla volver a llorar, y tampoco podía seguir fingiendo resentimiento, pues aunque lo tenia, el cariño que sentía por ella lo obligaba a entender porque hizo todo de ese modo._

_En un rato Mimi se tranquilizo, a esas alturas ya había terminado el receso, sin embargo no entraron a aquella clase, tendrían problemas, pero en ese minuto no les importaba._

- Mimi, quizás no lo desees, pero quieres explicarme todo lo que paso – _pregunto Matt con algo de duda._

- Creo que tienes derecho a saber, de todos modos hablare con todos los chicos

- Ya veo… con todos – _dijo bajando un poco la mirada._

- Pero quiero que tú te enteres de todo, fuiste la persona mas importante para mi en ese momento.

_Matt no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Mimi, y cuando esta estaba dispuesta a comenzar a hablar dos alumnas llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa en frente a la que estaban ellos, las muchachas hablaban muy fuerte por lo que resultaba algo incomodo para Mimi y Matt hablar ahora._

- Odio hacer este reporte sobre la trayectoria del instituto.

- Lo se Dima, pero mientras mas rápido lo empecemos mas rápido lo terminaremos.

- Lo se, iré por algunos anuarios, y vuelvo.

- Esta bien.

_Cuando una de las chicas se retiro por el momento el silencio volvió a la biblioteca, ahí fue cuando Matt miro a Mimi._

- Mimi… Creo que no es el mejor momento para que hablemos

- Yo también lo creo, pero no se si se vuelva a dar otro momento así que prefie…

_Pero las palabras de Mimi se vieron interrumpidas por la ruidosa voz de una de las chicas que regresaba con los anuarios, sin embargo, al dejarlos sobre la mesa, las dos jóvenes se pusieron a revisarlos para su proyecto en silencio._

_Aprovechando el apacible momento Matt aprovecho para continuar la conversación._

- Mimi, tu estabas diciendo algo, no es así?

- Etto… si, si… veras Matt, yo quiero que tu seas el primero en saber la razón y no creo que se de otra oportunidad, así que, por favor quiero que me escuches bien.

_La mirada de Mimi estaba baja, pero con esfuerzo logro dirigirla a los ojos de Matt, ella no estaría tranquila hasta darle una explicación decente a quien fue la persona que mas le ayudo en aquel momento, sin embargo con aquella actitud estaba preocupando a Matt quizás mas de la cuenta, por un lado el quería saber porque Mimi se comporto así, pero por otro temía a lo que podía escuchar, no quería recordar lo mucho que le había dolido saber que ella estaba enamorada de el maestro Akito. Sin embargo, era como si algo no quisiera que Mimi le explicara todo a Matt, pues un grito de las chicas que estaba ahí los interrumpió._

- Vaya! Que guapo! No puedo creer que ella sido maestro aquí, porque ya no hace clases?

- OH, claro, tu llegaste al año siguiente de todo ese escándalo, ese maestro mantenía un romance clandestino con una alumna de su mismo salón.

- Hablas en serio, vaya, que descaro para ambos.

- Y que lo digas fue todo un alboroto aquí en la escuela, mira era la chica que sale sentada en la primera fila, justo junto a el.

- Si que era bonita, pero también una descarada. ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

- No lo se, se fue de la academia, pero corren rumores de que este año re…

_En ese momento las dos chicas guardaron silencio al sentirse sumamente observadas por la chica de cabello castaño y el rubio de la otra mesa, en ese momento una de ellas miro la foto del anuario y luego a la chica y le menciona de una manera muy poco discreta a su amiga._

- Es ella, ella es la chica que salía con el maestro.

- Vaya, tienes razón – _Dijo mirando el anuario y luego a Mimi sin disimulo alguno._

_En ese mismo momento Mimi se puso de pie y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, lo más probable era que esas chicas se encargaran de publicar nuevamente que ella había sido la chica que salía con Akito, jamás podría tener una vida normal como estudiante ahora._

_Matt rápidamente se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche y odio a ambas muchachas y salio corriendo tras Mimi._


	5. Debo ser valiente

**Capitulo 4 "Debo ser valiente"**

_En ese mismo momento Mimi se puso de pie y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, lo más probable era que esas chicas se encargaran de publicar nuevamente que ella había sido la chica que salía con Akito, jamás podría tener una vida normal como estudiante ahora._

_Matt rápidamente se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche y odio a ambas muchachas y salio corriendo tras Mimi._

_La castaña no sabia hacia donde corría, solo quería salir de esa escuela, se había obligado a olvidar, y a hacer su vida normal en Japón, y las cosas al fin se estaban dando bien, y entonces, por un par de chismosas todo se arruinaría de nuevo, no quería volver a sentir lo que era ser apuntada cuando camina por lo pasillos, o escuchar un sin fin de murmullos ofensivos a sus espaldas, definitivamente no quería volver a sentir eso, pero el ser una estudiante común era solo un sueño ahora._

_No sabia hasta donde había corrido, pero había salido del colegio, estaba en una plaza, la misma donde había charlado con Tai el día anterior, y recién ahora notaba lo mucho que había corrido, sin embargo no se había detenido por voluntad propia, si no porque alguien le había cogido con fuerza del brazo para que dejara de correr._

Si correr así, sin mirar por donde vas puedes tener un accidente.

_Mimi siquiera volteo, sabia quien le contenía el brazo, siempre reconociera la voz de Matt, en esas situaciones siempre reconocería su voz._

_La chica sonrió de manera amarga manteniendo la cabeza abajo y le hablo al rubio._

¿Cómo lo haces Matt?

¿Eh? – _Menciono el ojiazul sin entender a que iba eso._

Me refiero que como es que siempre lo haces para estar cuando tengo problemas, es como si siempre estuvieras observándome de lejos, listo para aparecer en el momento exacto.

_El rubio solo sonrió al escuchar eso y jalo fuerte a Mimi para que esta afirmase su cabeza sobre su pecho acariciando su cabello por un rato, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había deseado volver a sentir a Mimi calmar su respiración bajo su regazo, a veces odiaba a la chica que abrazaba por haberle atado de esa manera, pero la culpa no era de ella, mas aun ella siquiera la sabia._

Tendremos un gran lió mañana en el colegio, nos hemos saltado las dos ultimas clases – _Menciono Matt al aire para que Mimi dejara de pensar cosas malas_.

¡OH por dios! Tienes razón, yo… lo siento Matt fue mi culpa, te metí en todo un problema.

_La chica levanta su rostro, el cual ya no tenia rastro de lagrimas, y ahora lucia descolocada mirando para todos lados, como si así pudiese encontrar una solución a lo de la clases, Matt la miro unos segundos y no puedo evitar comenzar a reír, de verdad Mimi a veces podía parecer una chica madura, envuelta por problemas, y en un segundo mostrarse como una niña pequeña, como ahora._

_La castaña miro a Matt extrañada y luego coloco sus manos en su cintura parándose derecha y frunciendo en ceño, de verdad era una actitud muy caricaturesca, la cual solo hizo reír más a rubio, el cual no recordaba la última vez que había reído de ese modo._

Hey Matt Ishida, ¿Se pude saber que te resulta tan gracioso?

_El chico paro de reír de inmediato para sentarse calmadamente en una banca que había tras el, Mimi por instinto lo imito y se sentó junto a el, para luego dar paso a un incomodo silencio para ambos, siento extrañamente en rubio quien lo rompió._

Mimi, sobre que estábamos hablando antes en la biblioteca…

Lo se Matt, te debo una explicación todavía – _Le interrumpió la muchacha dejando escapar un largo suspiro._

No, no, de eso quería hablarte, no es necesario, no tienes que hablar del tema si no lo deseas, yo… puedo ver que no es algo que te guste mencionar.

En eso tienes razón – _Dijo cabizbaja_ – Sin embargo, tu eres la única persona con al cual yo puedo hablar esto con sinceridad.

_Cuando Matt escucho eso, no puedo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, el siempre pensó que para Mimi era el ultimo en al lista de amigos, con Sora eran las mejores amigas, y cuando conocieron a Kari formaron una triada de chicas, con Izzy fueron compañeros de salón y por eso se conocían mucho mejor, con Joe, siempre sintió que Joe estaba mas cerca de ella que cualquiera, podría parecer un cobarde ,pero siempre cuidaba de Mimi, con Tai, los dos siempre reían y parecían tener un humor que los conectaba y hasta su propio hermano, TK, desde niño que con Mimi eran muy unidos, y eso inevitablemente lo dejaba fuera de la vida de la castaña, y Matt había aprendido a vivir con eso, por eso, escucharla decir esas palabras le hacían sentir muy bien, no podía evitar pensar en eso, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la castaña._

Quería olvidar…

_Fue lo único que escucho Matt y no fue necesario mas para entender, le estaba explicando de porque se fue, le estaba hablando del maestro Akito, sin pensarlo el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Mimi hablando sola, pero al castaña lo noto y lo siguió de inmediato._

Matt, ¿no me escucharas?

No hace falta Mimi – _le dijo sin mirarla_.

Pero yo quiero que tu…

¡¡¡Te digo que no hace falta!!!

_Cuando miro nuevamente noto que estaba caminando solo, y sintió y gran remordimiento, Mimi se estaba armando de valor para decirle una verdad que le dolía mucho y que ella pensaba que Matt desconocía, y el por sus entupidos celos no le permitió excusarse, miro hacia atrás para disculparse, pero Mimi ya no estaba ahí, lo primero que pensó fue ir a buscarla a su casa, peor no sabia donde estaba viviendo ahora, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana y disculparse, se maldijo mentalmente, nunca podía hacer las cosas bien cuando se trataba de la castaña, bajo la mirada arrepentido y dijo para si mismo._

Perdóname Mimi.

Resignado comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, después de todo tenia ensayo con su banda esa tarde, y ya era hora de que las clases terminaran, cuando estaba llegando noto que la castaña estaba parada en al entrada de la escuela y sin dudarlo fue a hablar con ella, sin embargo justo en ese momento los alumnos comenzaron a salir, y Mimi corrió hacia uno en particular, hacia Tai.

Matt pudo ver como Mimi le decía algo y el chico de cabellos chocolates fruncía en ceño para luego abrazarla salir con ella del área de la escuela, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir una gran ira ante esa vista, pero no dijo nada, solo espero a que se fueran y entro a al escuela, se sentía desplazado, pero esta vez se lo merecía, solamente, no esperaba que la chica recurriera a su mejor amigo.

_Mientras tanto, en una cafetería cercana a la escuela dos chicos entraban en silencio, ambos de cabellos castaños._

Bien Mimi, solo te diré que te has metido en un gran lió, los maestros están furiosos contigo y con Matt por faltar a dos clases seguidas.

Yo… Tai… es que lo que paso fue…

No digas nada. – _La interrumpió el castaño_. – Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me expliques, solo ten cuidado, tu sabes que Matt es muy popular, y las chicas de la escuela podrían empezar a decir cosas de ti y el.

Lo que digan de mi y Matt es lo que menos me preocupa ahora. – _bajo la mirada al decir eso._

Bien, me parece bien oír eso, no te deben importar las habladurías. – _dijo con una sonrisa._

Gracias Tai…

¿Eh? ¿Gracias por que? – _Pregunto confuso_.

Porque eres el único que no me anda pidiendo explicaciones por todo.

_Tai sujeto ambas manos de la chica y le sonrió dulcemente por un segundo para luego soltar un suspiro resignado._

Mimi, me conoces, yo no te voy a juzgar, ni ahora ni nunca. Por cierto, como no entraste a estas clases te perdiste la entrega de las invitaciones.

¿Qué invitaciones?

Claro, ¿Tú no sabes nada del baile verdad?

Hmmm… algo me comento una chica en el patio de la escuela ayer. – _menciono sin estar muy segura si estaba en lo correcto._

Si, los de último año tenemos un baile a mitad de años para celebrar nuestro último año de clases, pero como es un evento solo para los de ultimo año es con invitación.

OH… creo que no podré ir. – _Menciono algo decepcionada, la verdad le hacia ilusión ir a un baile en Japón._

¿Y porque no?

Tú lo dijiste Tai, es con invitación.

Claro, pero tu si iras, bueno, eso si aceptas ir con este caballero. – _Dijo con una sonrisa._

¿Me estas invitando? – _Pregunto también sonriendo._

Exacto señorita Tachikawa.

Pues será un honor asistir con usted señor Yagami.

_Termino de decir y ambos comenzaron a reír, sin embargo por alguna razón Tai sentía que esto para el era mas que una simple salida con una amiga._

_De pronto Tai miro la hora y se puso de pie, cosa que a Mimi le preocupo mucho y pregunto asustada_

¿Qué ocurre Tai? ¿Estas bien?

Si, claro Mimi, es solo que hoy me pidieron que llegara temprano a preparar la cena, me debo ir.

OH, lo siento, no quise entretenerte, no sabia.

No te preocupes, no vemos mañana en al escuela, adiós.

_Y tras eso tai se fue corriendo dejando a una divertida Mimi observándolo, al menos con Tai como amigo todo seria mucho mas fácil de sobrellevar, y con ese pensamiento se encamino a su casa, olvidando completamente el incidente con las chicas de la biblioteca, o la fría actitud de Matt en el parque._

_Esa noche ceno con sus padres y les contó lo del baile en dos días mas, y cuando les comento que iría con Tai ambos se calmaron, dando por hecho que todo estaba bien entre ella y sus nuevos amigos, y tras la animada cena con sus padres se dio un baño y se fue a dormir sin pensar en anda malo esa noche, anda de tristezas ni de recuerdos._

_Al día siguiente desayuno, y todo fue normal, sus padres ya no estaban preocupados por ella y parecía que las cosas iban mejorando, y con una sonrisa camino a la escuela, esperando encontrarse con tai en el camino como el día anterior, sin embargo no fue así, y mientras mas se acercaba a la escuela mas incomoda se iba sintiendo, no sabia si era su imaginación, pero mas de un murmullo notaba cuando pasaba por el lado de algunas chicas y eso le desagradaba, sin embargo no presto atención y llego a su salón, el cual en cuento ella cruzo el umbral quedo en completo silencio, aunque solo por cuestión de segundos, ya que nuevamente todos retomaron sus conversaciones normales._

_La chica se acerco al grupo de amigos de Tai con quienes había charlado ayer en la mañana, pues su amigo aun no llegaba ni tampoco Sora, ni Matt, aunque lo ultimo no le molestaba, además se sentía cómoda con esos chicos, todos parecían honestos, y no un montón de chismosos._

Hey Mimi, ¿Que te ocurrió ayer_?- Pregunto uno de los chicos._

Es cierto, no llegaste a las últimas clases _– Menciono otro_.

Emmm… tuve un contratiempo. – _Menciono dudosa, recordando la advertencia de Tai ayer._

Vaya, que mal, te perdiste las invitaciones para el baile.

Pero no te preocupes puedes ir conmigo. – _Dijo uno de los chicos_.

No, espera, yo te invito. – _Menciono otros de inmediato_.

Etto… Gracias chicos, pero iré con Tai.

_Dijo Mimi algo avergonzada por tanto invitación, pero nadie alcanzo a decir algo, ya que se escucho una voz de chica molesta a sus espaldas._

¡¿Que iras con Tai?!

Mimi volteo y vio a Sora, y al lado suyo Matt, ambos la observaban muy molestos, pero la chica no entendía el porque, aunque de todos modos no era necesario saber la razón, era evidente que algo le había molestado a sus amigos, la castaña sin saber porque se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada arrepentida, no sabia que había hecho, pero al parecer nuevamente había hecho algo mal.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Siglos sin actualizar, la verdad me había olvidado por completo de esta historia, pero bueno, la seguiré ahora, espero la continúen leyendo, de verdad ahora seré constante, tengo muy claro como seguirá, y el final lo tengo planeado desde el principio.**

**De verdad les agradezco a todos por leer, y discúlpenme por todo el tiempo sin actualizar TT**


	6. Dañando una amistad

**Capitulo 5 "Dañando una amistad"**

_Mimi volteo y vio a Sora, y al lado suyo Matt, ambos la observaban muy molestos, pero la chica no entendía el porque, aunque de todos modos no era necesario saber la razón, era evidente que algo le había molestado a sus amigos, la castaña sin saber porque se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada arrepentida, no sabia que había hecho, pero al parecer nuevamente había hecho algo mal._

- Vaya, veo que definitivamente no pierdes el tiempo Mimi.

_Menciono Sora con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se podía ver a simple vista la molestia de la pelirroja, y todos los presentes menos Mimi sabían el porque._

_Tiempo atrás Tai había esta muy interesado en Sora, pero esta le rechazo mas de tres veces, y finalmente Tai resignado decidió olvidarla, y comenzó a salir con diferentes chicas, volviéndose al poco tiempo bastante popular, mientras paralelamente con el cambio de Tai, Sora descubrió que de verdad le gustaba el castaño, pero cuando esta se lo dijo, ya era muy tarde, pues Taichi ya la había olvidado._

_Claramente siguieron siendo amigos, pero desde ese día Sora se volvió muy celosa de cualquier chica que se acercara a Tai, y incluso comenzó a asustarlas._

_Mimi medito un poco la situación y noto que no había nada de malo con asistir con Tai._

- OH! Vamos Sora, no hay nada de malo en que vaya con Tai, antes siempre salíamos juntos.

- Claro que salían juntos, pero con todos nosotros. – _Rebatió la pelirroja._

_Mimi meneo la cabeza resignada y se fue a su asiento sin terminar de comprender la reacción de Sora._

_Por su parte, la colorida que ofuscada de que Mimi se retirara sin terminar la conversación, la cual por cierto para la castaña había terminado incluso antes de empezar._

- ¿Puedes creerlo Matt? No lleva ni una semana y ya esta ligando con uno de sus amigos.

- No lo se Sora, supongo que ella tiene razón y es solo una salida de amigos.

- Por favor, que ingenuo, que ingenuo eres. – _Termino de decir conjunto llegaba el profesor y todos caminaban a sus asientos para comenzar la clase._

_La clase partió tediosa y aburrida, matemáticas, como odiaba Mimi las matemáticas, lo único que deseaba era terminar la secundaria para no tener que volver a ver una ecuación en toda su vida._

_A la mitad de la clase la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un chico castaño de cabello muy desordenado._

- Vaya señor Yagami, veo que se ha dignado a acompañarnos el día de hoy. – _Hablo el profesor con ironía._

- Lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar.

- Llevo escuchando eso de la primaria joven, vamos, toma asiento en silencio y no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase.

_Tai pasó a tomar asiento, sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Mimi en señal de sañudos, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida ni para Matt ni para Sora._

_Después de la llegada de Tai las clases siguieron iguales de aburridas, en los recesos Matt trato de acercarse a Mimi para disculparse por lo de ayer en el parque, pero siempre estaba rodeada de gente, y le fue imposible y hablar en privado con ella, y así llego el final de la ultima clase del día._

- Bueno jóvenes, con esto termina la clase, recuerden hacer sus deberes para mañana. – _Hablo el profesor y antes de marcharse menciono_. – Señorita Tachikawa, señor Ishida, ustedes deben dirigirse a la biblioteca, están castigados por faltar a las clases de ayer.

_En el aula no tardaron en hacerse presente los murmullos, nadie había notado que ayer Mimi y Matt habían desaparecidos "juntos" y con los popular que era Matt, ese rumor no tardaría nada en volar por al escuela._

- Castigada, y en mi primera semana, no puedo creerlo. – Suspiro Mimi dispuesta a irse a la biblioteca.

- Bueno supongo que hoy no te podré encaminar a casa.

- Lo siento Tai, no me esperaba lo del castigo, pero no veremos mañana.

- Esta bien, mañana hablaremos sobre a que hora te paso a recoger el sábado.

- Claro, nos vemos, adiós.

- Adiós Mimi. – _Se despidió tai de un beso en la mejilla para luego salir del salón, donde era esperado por una celosa pelirroja._

-Vaya, son una encantadora pareja. – Dijo molesta.

- ¿Tu crees? – _Respondió Tai en un tono bromista_. – Vamos Sora, que habamos de tu sobreprotección, además es Mimi, nuestra Mimi, relájate un poco.

- Estoy relajada.

- Vaya, pues no se nota, ven, te invito una malteada, para que se te pase lo molesta.

- ¿Enserio? Vaya, hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

- Si, supongo.

_Tai suspiro, sabia que su amiga se hacia ilusiones muy fácilmente, pero a pesar de eso la quería como su mejor amiga y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella como en los viejos tiempos._

_Mientras, en el salón solo quedaban Mimi y Matt._

- Bien, vamos a la biblioteca. – _Menciono Matt._

- Hmmm… No note que me habías esperado.

- Pues claro, si tenemos el castigo juntos.

- Claro, vamos…

_Mimi a diferencia de ayer se notaba mucho mas distante con Matt, y el sabia porque, pero de todos modos quería asegurarse, pero cuando se dispuso a preguntarle ya estaba en al biblioteca._

_Como las clases ya habían terminado solo estaban ellos dos mas un maestro que los vigilaba, el cual miro su reloj y les hablo._

- Tengo asuntos muy importante que atender, su castigo dura dos hora, los vendré a buscar en ese tiempo, nada de escuchar música, recuerdes que este es un castigo.

_Y dicho eso salio de la biblioteca, dejando a los dos chicos en un silencio sepulcral, Matt miro su reloj, de verdad faltaban dos horas aun, al menos tendría tiempo de sobre para disculpar por lo de ayer._

- Hey… Mimi. – _Menciono Matt tímido._

- ¿Si? – Pregunto la chica con poco interés.

- Lo siento.

_Mimi sabia bien a que se refería, y desquitarse no era su estilo, sin embargo normalmente con una simple disculpa no bastaría, pero, la chica conocía muy bien a Matt, y sabía lo difícil que era para él, el pedir una disculpa._

- Esta bien Matt.

- Gracias. – _sonrió ya mas tranquilo_. – Creo que ahora si podría escuchar tus motivos.

_Mimi negó con la cabeza lentamente._ – Tuviste tu oportunidad de escuchar mi historia Matt, y la desperdiciaste, no es algo que yo cuente cada vez que la persona quiere.

_El rubio sintió que de alguna manera Mimi se estaba desquitando por lo que el hizo ayer, pero de ser así, el método era justo, y se lo merecía, resignado pensó que lo mejor era cambiar el tema, el ambiente se había vuelto a tensar nuevamente, y aprovechando que estaban solos decidió preguntar algo que desde la mañana le molestaba, pero con cuidado para que no se notase lo mucho que le importaba saberlo._

- Y... así que iras al baile con Tai ¿no?

- ¿Eh? Si, la verdad es que como me quede sin mis invitaciones, Tai se ofreció amablemente a llevarme, no me gustaría perderme un baile en esta escuela, y que hay de mi Matt, también e quedaste sin invitación ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Yo? Pues yo no necesito invitación. – _Dijo con cierto orgullo._

- Claro, me olvidaba que hablaba con el gran Matt Ishida, cualquier chica de cuarto te invitaría por sobre cualquier otro chico.

- La verdad no me refería a eso, espera. – _Matt sonrió divertido_. – ¿Acaso estas celosa?

- ¿Celosa¿Yo? Estas Loco. – _Hablo mirando por la ventana._

_Dudo unos segundos si llevar un poco mas lejos el juego de palabras que había comenzado sin querer, y tras unos segundos de duda decidió probar que tanto podía bromear con la castaña, intentado sacar mentiras por verdades._

- Tranquila Mimi, tu siempre serás mi chica favorita.

- Vaya¿Debería sentirme orgullosa de eso?

- Pues… Me gustaría que lo estuvieras.

_Por primera vez en toda la conversación Mimi volteo a ver a Matt a los ojos, sin saber porque de repente le parecía que el rubio hablaba mas en serio, y sin saber porque, no supo que responderle, quedo complemente bloqueada mirando al ojiazul, sin saber que decir, su mirada le había bloqueado, y no le pasaba eso desde que eran niños, desde la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo que no se sentía cohibida por la mirada azul de Matt._

_Tras la muda respuesta de su amiga Matt decidió hacer algo que jamás se creyó capas de hacer en su vida, no con Mimi claro, se levanto levemente de su silla para rozas levemente sus labios con los de la castaña._

_Para su sorpresa la primera reacción de la chica fue cerrar los ojos, antes lo que el rubio sintió mas confianza para darle un beso de verdad, sin embargo basta que Matt se acercara solo un milímetro mas para hacer reaccionar a la chica la que se alejo poniéndose de pie y botando la silla en la que estaba sentada._

- ¡No! Esto es un error, un gran error Matt.

_El rubio la miro confundido sin entender bien el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, sin embargo, dejo de preguntarse eso ara dar paso a auto castigarse por tan estupida acción de su parte._

- Lo se Mimi, yo no se que…

- Esta bien Matt, no te excusas, solo... Esta jamás paso ¿Esta bien?

_De todas las cosas que Mimi pudo hacer, entre ellas golpearlo, la que ella pedía era la más difícil, el de verdad no se arrepentía, pero no podía decírselo, no después de que ella le había pedido hacer caso omiso._

- Si, jamás paso.

_Y tras ese comentario escucharon como se abría la puerta de la biblioteca, Mimi atino a recoger la silla y sentarse en ella como si nada dando paso a una seria maestra que les avisaba que ya podían marchase a casa._

_Mimi tomo su mochila y se marcho rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirse de Matt, no podía verlo a la cara después de eso, además, tenia mucho en que pensar, de partida, porque no rechazo el beso desde el principio, en que estaba pensando, Matt era su amiga, AMIGO, no podía, y no debía._

_Pero… Lo peor de todo, era que en el fondo de su corazón, no se arrepentía de lo que acaba de pasar._


End file.
